Dead Holiday
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: It's the most dangerous time of the year. Wishing the Resident evil characters a Merry Christmas!


**Hello, long time no see! I truly apologize for not updating my stories for a while, I've just been super busy. Since today is Christmas I wanted to do a special chapter for one of my old stories, Will we be okay. I started a prequel to this one called How It All Began and since it's going to lead up into Will we be okay I've got to sync up every chapter of it, and possibly add new chapters in, and this is one of them. This story will be kinda gloomy and I'm sorry because today is supposed to be a joyful holiday, but it won't last long I promise. So without further ado, here's the Christmas special.**

 _The bitter cold stings your skin every time, no matter how much you've prepared for it. I never really liked the cold weather, but wandering around the entire city with no power I've grown used to it. Of course with no heat and limited supplies it does suck at times. Come to think of it, everything sucks nowadays._

 _Everywhere you'd go, nothing but destruction was found. Some streets weren't even accessible because of the amount of crashed cars clustered together and if you really payed attention, you could even smell dead bodies. It wasn't so bad since it was cold, but the smell was still horrendous._

"We should look for a place to stay for tonight, while we still have the light" a voice piped up.

 _Everything was horrendous..._

"Rain?" brown eyes darted beside them, then a blonde woman came into view.

"Yeah sorry, that's a good idea"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go around the corner, it's safer if we stay off the streets" Rain replied immediately. Both women avoided the streets as much as they could, they ran into a few walkers here and there but not so many. The commando halted in front of a bar. She stepped up against the glass to check for any movement. Nothing. "This place looks pretty good, but we should still check it out" Rain cocked her gun before slowly stepping through. It was cold as hell inside, which wasn't surprising and the place had a slight musky smell to it, but at least it wasn't rotting flesh.

"There's an upstairs. I could go check it out and you could check out the back room?"

"Sure, just be careful"

"You too" Rain watched the blonde move upstairs. The smile this woman had was unique. When she smiled, everyone around her smiled. Even her name secretly made the soldier want to smile. _Alice._ She made her way to the back door and to her surprise nothing was there. Rain didn't see anything other than lights around the ceiling. Colorful lights.

"Lights?" Rain said under her breath.

"What lights?" the brunette jumped. "Sorry, I'll make some noise next time. I checked upstairs and it led to a roof, nothing was up there except a few chairs and beer bottles. Whoever was here had a great time before leaving"

"Let's see if they left any beer behind" Rain went behind the bar and checked every shelf from top to bottom. No luck. But something else caught her eye. "What's this now?" her fingers moved a board out of the way and from what Alice saw on Rain's face, she knew she'd struck gold. "Guy had his own stash, let's go rock some beers" Rain took about four beers and a bottle of vodka in her arms, then made her way towards the upper part of the building but stopped midway. Her eyes scanned a calendar. Every day was crossed off until it got to the 24th, of December. Now the lights made sense.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, let's go" she moved upstairs.

* * *

Once they were settled, both of them opened a beer and sat next to each other just looking out into the horizon. It was getting dark, but still they watched.

"Why were you talking about lights downstairs?"

"It's crazy how one could lose track of time so fast. We've been wandering around and worrying about our survival for so long we didn't realize how many days have passed. Today's Christmas Eve"

"Really?"

"Yeah, shits crazy I know" Rain chuckled softly as she took another swig. "I don't really enjoy the holidays, never have"

"Why not?"

"I didn't really get to celebrate anything while growing up. My parents didn't care for me so I kinda just, raised myself. I didn't pay attention to any holiday because it just reminded me of how unstable my family was"

"But there must've been someone you shared a bond with, there has to be" Alice said. Just with that, Rain felt the biggest wave of emotions just shock her body. She looked towards the other woman. Her blue eyes were so curious and inviting, yet so innocent. She wanted to tell her the truth about them, but she wouldn't allow herself to. Not now.

"Well I did have a girlfriend a while back, and truth be told she made me feel pretty special"

"You said _did_ have a girlfriend, may I ask what happened to her?"

"She broke up with me. I was into some really bad shit while we were together, and I never told her anything. I'd always lie to her. Eventually she found out when I got arrested one day. It wasn't how I wanted her to find out but I waited too long. So the day after I went to jail she came to see me, and we argued. Then she ended it between us, and that was it. She left and I spent three months drowning in the guilt I had for how I treated her" Rain explained.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, please don't" the soldier replied lowly. Alice wasn't sure what she was hearing, it sounded like great sadness coming from Rain and she wasn't expecting that at all. She swore the commando's eyes were welling up with tears, but she didn't know if it was just from the cold air hitting their faces.

"It sounded like you were very happy with her"

"Yeah, I was" Rain sniffed. Her brown eyes focused in front of her again, and miles away she saw what looked like a tree light up the night sky. The apocalypse made everything seem so depressing, but with that light in the distance, the brightest thing lighting up the blackest night, was one hell of a sight. Rain looked at her watch, it read 12:00.

"Merry Christmas Alice" Rain said aloud, then light snow flurries started falling down onto them.

"Merry Christmas Rain" Alice replied. The blonde hesitated for a second before moving Rain towards her so her lips pressed lightly against her cheek. Rain wouldn't allow this to happen, but her body was so numb with different emotions she just let herself be embraced for the first time in her life. It felt good, she felt safe, and she felt...happy. They were leaning against one another, letting their worries and doubts just fade away for that one moment. There had to be more survivors if that tree lit up, there wasn't any power in the whole city. They'll head in that direction tomorrow but for now, they'll bask in the warm feeling of one another for this one night.

 **Well there it is, I'm sorry it wasn't long but I do hope you all enjoyed it. And I did promise the blue moment wouldn't last long so I hope that makes it a little better lol. And just to remind everyone so it's not confusing this will be a chapter in Will we be okay when I get it all revised and synced up, so until then I'll be posting this as its own story but like I said it's another chapter of Will we be okay. Beyond that matter I just want to take the time to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope you're having a great time with friends and loved ones and at the same time being safe as well. As I say all the time I'll try my best to get the other chapters rolling and revised so I can finally say I completely finished my stories. Hope you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
